Bring Me to Life
by TheTerminatorGirl
Summary: What If Claire wasn't saved from Sylar by our heroes in Season 1 ? And if Elle had a day-off from the company? Alternative season 1 story.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is an alternative event at season One. I'm don't speak english very well, so if there's some king of mistake, contact me please ;D Oh yeah, i don't know what this fic is exactly, maybe a little One-shot, but who knows if you people like and coment, i'll continue._

--------------------------

Her life was miserable. She knew that. She was a sociopath, without a lover, without friends, without anyone that really cared about her, she was just "a thing" for everybody. Yeah, even her father think like this, after all he also used her, like she was just a weapon. _Maybe that's what I am, just a weapon._ She thought.

Today she was walking on some random street, her father allowed her to leave the company for a little while and do something fun, and she was trying really hard to do so, but what make it hard is the fact that she didn't know _what_. She rarely do something that's not going out on missions, or go fishing with her father. _Come on Elle, find something fun to do…_. She was walking next to a school, when she saw a crowd going inside of it, apparently having some kind of event. _That must be fun._ She followed some people to inside of the school, and then to what seemed to be the gymnasium.

There were a lot of teenagers, drinks, uniforms and music. _They must have won some game, and now are celebrating. _She thought, she'd never been in High School, but this didn't seem much fun to her, after all little drunk kids and an disturbing music wasn't what she had in mind. She walked away from the crowd, but then remembered that she _followed_ people to get there, now she was alone in an empty corridor and no sign of exit. _Shit. _She was trying to find the exit, when she heard a large scream and looking in the direction the scream came. _This is not a celebrating scream._ She knew that was a pain scream, she caused a lot of them in people. _But this is not of my business._ Too late, her curiosity won and now she was following she sound she heard.

_____________________________________________________________________

"What was that? "

"I don't know…" Claire spoke, she was too tired and distract no notice any noise, but the next second her friend was flying into the wall, and she was falling in the ground with a now broken arm, blood in her head and merely conscious. The girl next to her was screaming and her head was being… _Oh my god…_Opened. She quickly healed herself, when the man that was doing that to her friend looked at her.

"Oh, It's you…" He spoke. He made the other girl fall on the ground and flicked his wrist, making Claire fly again to the wall, but staying there.

"What do you want from us?" Claire asked in verge of tears and trying to free herself.

"From her, nothing. From you, your gift." He spoke in a laugh and moved his hand to the front of her head, Claire could feel her flesh being cut. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed, but deep inside knowing that nobody would save her, everyone was at the party, with music loud and drunk.

She was beginning to loose consciousness, her body becoming numb and her vision blurring. That was when she heard a strong noise and a strong light hitting her attacker, making both of them to fall on the ground but making him pass out.

"Are you alright?" Her savior spoke, but she was too weak to respond._ She's like an angel._ Claire thought when the girl took her in her arms.

"Come on, I'll take you to a safe place." Elle spoke, now grabbing Claire in her arms and carrying her. Before passing out in her arms, Claire already felt that she was safe in her savior's arms, and thought that the girl that saved her was the most beautiful person she ever saw.

-----------------------------------

_Well that's it. Thank you for reading and comments are gladly accepted. =] _


	2. Chapter 2

Well , first : sorry guys, I was busy with school stuff and other things, I barely had time to read some fics ( like learning another language ) =x

Second : I kinda had trouble writing this, because I like to describe everything, and you know, my English is not that good, so I had to work harder on this xD But I hope you people enjoy =]

And third : I had trouble posting on fanfiction ( I'm new on this stuff) but anyway, here we are.

I don't own Heroes. Wish I did.

.

.

** Second Chapter : Confusing things Happen at One Two Hall**

-

-

- Damn, this girl is heavy ! – Elle said annoyed. She was carrying a girl she didn't even know, praying to find the exit before they fall or someone notice all the blood on the cheerleader's uniform. _I have_ _to take her to a safe place right now!_ _Wait, wait , wait... Why am I doing this anyway?_ Elle thought lifting an eyebrow. She sighed and rolled her eyes, looked down at the blonde in her arms for a few minutes, remembering why she saved the girl.

_- SOMEBODY SAVE ME ! – She heard that scream and she couldn't stop from running to the voice, her subconscious screaming at her to go in that direction, like her life depended on it._

_The second she opened that door, she looked directly to green eyes, so beautiful and familiar, their shine waking something inside her so powerful that for a second she thought her heart had stopped. Then blood falling around them made her broke the stare, and noticing that in fact the girl with green eyes was being killed by a man… - Damn, he has a power too! - She couldn't let this happen_,_ she couldn't let her die…Elle __fired a big jolt of electricity straight into the man, knocking him off._

_In the next second she was at the girl's side putting the other blonde's head in her lap. Then it happened. Those deep eyes stared right into hers and she couldn't look away. She felt her heart ache and her stomach made a tiny flip.- What is that feeling? – She thought._

_She scanned the girl's head and noticed that it was healing, and it was strange, but she was not surprised at that fact. "Are you alright?" Elle asked but suddenly felt silly, of course she wasn't._

_She took the girl in her arms and carried her to the hall. "__Come on, I'll take you to a safe place. __" Elle said._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the younger girl awakening and staring at her. " You… can release me now." Elle looked at her surprised and released her. While the cheerleader was arranging her clothes she turned to leave, then she remembered she didn't know where the exit was.

" Do you know where the exit is ?" She asked. The cheerleader gave her a puzzled look.

" You don't know where is it?" The girl seemed surprised.

"Uh…no." She said like it was the obvious. "I've never been here before." Elle narrowed her eyes. _Why would I know?_

The girl seemed surprised, she didn't speak for a while, then her eyes showed disappointment and seemed that she was about to cry. When Elle opened her mouth to speak the girl walked away from her, and turned. Her face wasn't visible anymore, but Elle could have sworn she cleaned her eyes. "Just follow until end of the hall then turn to the right, Elle."She said before walking away and turning to another hall, disappearing from Elle's vision.

- _How did she know my name? – _Elle asked herself and was about to go after her, when her phone ringed.

"Hello."

"_Where are you Elle? I looked for you everywhere."_

"Not important. Why?"

"_I'd just came back from a mission, want to hang out?"_

Elle smirked. "Only if you pay me an Extra Big Slusho! "

" _Hahaha, Sure. Same spot then, Bye sweetie."_

" _Bye Eden." _Elle laughed and closed her phone. She looked again to the empty hall and sighed. She had to find that girl again, discover how the girl knew her name and why her body reacted that way when she was around._ This is so weird..._ She rolled her eyes and walked to the exit.

" Geez…I totally need a Slusho."

-

**- Well that chapter was short. but the next will be a lot bigger trust me people ;D This is just an introduction to what is coming. * smirk* You know, I kinda like Reviews. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I received positive feedback and a few people favorited my fic YAY ! I'm so happy :D Well here is the next chapter, it's bigger, I hope you people enjoy and please if there is any mistakes on my writing contact me =] And I recommend you guys to read the fic " You make me sane" , it's perfect … so here we go.**

**Geez…I do not Own Heroes.**

-

-

**_______________ Chapter Three : You think You remember someone ________________**

.

She woke up slowly, blinking a few times trying to take the disorientation away from her. Her body was being held by someone. Claire almost panicked, when she remembered she had been attacked by a guy, who nearly killed her ! But… then she appeared…She saved her.

Claire looked upward and saw _her_. Her savior, apparently deep in thought, Claire smiled slightly and stared at her face, her golden locks, her eyes._ Perfect as always. _She was about to touch her face when she remembered of _it_ and withdrew her hand.

" You… can release me now." Claire said, trying excruciatingly hard to not do what her body _really _wanted to.

Elle released her, and they kept glaring awkwardly at each other until Claire in a desperate attempt to distract herself, started to rearrange her clothes. But when the other girl turned to leave her heart ached so hard that she could almost hear it screaming for her to come back. Her mind betrayed her when she felt herself opening her mouth to beg to the other girl stay, but Elle spoke first.

" Do you know where the exit is ?" She asked. Claire looked puzzled at her, she used to cross those doors everyday, she knew that school better than anyone, now she didn't remember?

"Uh…no." Elle looked at her like it was the obvious."I've never been here before."

What? That was not possible…She couldn't have suddenly forgotten everything about this school. She stared deeply into Elle's eyes and saw that the girl was truly confused. This got to be a joke… She only way she could forget is if someone took her memories off of her, but Elle doesn't know anyone with that ability…_Wait a minute, there is one. _Then it clicked. _The Haitian…_Elle must have asked him to take off her memories of High School and probably…of her, she wanted to forget what happened and asked the Haitian to make it. _Does she hate me that much?_ She didn't notice she was about to cry until Elle open her mouth to speak, she turned to leave before letting the tears fall.

"Just follow until end of the hall then turn to the right, Elle."She said before walking away and turning to another hall. She started to run, run and run with no direction, she just wanted to disappear. Wanted to rip off her broken heart and forget everything they shared together. She ran until a body held hers, hugging her.

"Claire-bear, are you okay?" Her father hugged her hard, relieved. Why would he be there? Actually, she doesn't care. She kept quiet until he released her and looked at her clothes.

"Claire, where is the person who did this to you?" He asked in a serious tone."Dressing room, he was knocked off." She whispered weakly. He got his cell phone from his pocket and started talking to someone., then turned it off and stared at her again." How did you escaped? Did he do something to you? Did someone helped you?". At the last question the tears started forming again. _She saved me…_" Just take me home dad…please." She asked.

" Okay sweetheart." He agreed, and they walked to the exit, avoiding a few drunk teenagers that passed by them.

--

"Hey You !" Elle said, getting closer to the entrance of a popular night club, witch was full of people trying to get in.

" Hey Elle." Eden said hugging her, then gave her a big Slusho ( what made Elle's eyes shine) and then took her hand." Come on let's get in." She guided Elle to the front door, but was stopped by a guy. " Sorry, It's full." Eden giggled. " Really? Because _I think you want to let us in."_ She said, the guy gave her a smile and opened the door. " Have fun."

They got the best table of the club, Elle who incredibly had already finished her Slusho, sat at one of the chairs and put the now empty Slusho there. "Poor guys, you just kicked them out of the table!"

Eden got close to Elle, smiling. "It doesn't matter, the best table is ours." Then she took Elle's face into her hands and kissed her. As their lips moved together Elle ran her nails through Eden's long hair, making Eden release a soft moan._ She really doesn't play around… _Elle thought. They kept kissing like this for several minutes.

"You know we are just friends right?" Elle asked her head next to Eden's ear. "Sure, we are just having fun…No feelings." She whispered. Elle smiled and pressed kisses on her neck, making the brunette shudder.

" God…Elle."

"_God…Elle." The girl dug her nails through her back and arched her back in response. Elle let out a soft moan at the feeling of the girl's nails scratching her bare back._

Elle's eyes snapped open, they grow wide and she paralyzed._ What the hell was that? _"Is something wrong?" Eden asked. " Nothing. " Elle said pulling away from Eden and smiling weakly.

The brunette narrowed her eyes but decided to let go. "Okay then, come on let's dance."

--

After a couple of hours in the night club, her father called Elle to come back to the company, she said good-bye to Eden, and was driving back to her "_home"._

"Damn, why daddy always calls right in the wrong time!" She said stubbornly. She turned on the car radio and in a second started happily to sing.

"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya , I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha…" She sang, making motions and moving her head.

She continued until the end of the song, and other one started to play when she arrived at the Company's parking lot. She was about to turn off the radio when the lyric of the music suddenly got her attention.

"I know now… This is who I really am inside…! "

" _This is who I really am Inside ! Why can't you see it? I'm a monster ! " Elle screamed, punching the locker beside her._

" _No! I know and you know that you're not Elle! " The girl got close to her and cupped her face with her hands. " You're not a monster!" _

_Elle looked at the girl, her eyes filling with tears. " I was enjoying… he was screaming, begging me to stop but I didn't want to…I laughed when I saw him in pain! I wanted him to suffer for what he did to you. I electrocuted him until…Now He isn't even recognizable." She looked down, tears running through her face._

" _Elle…"_

" _No, just…get away from me, It's safer for you. We can't keep seeing each other anymore." Elle said releasing her face from the girl's hands. The girl shook her head, now her eyes were full of tears too. " Please…Don't do this…"_

_Elle wiped her tears away and took the girl's hand in hers. " I just want to keep you safe, C…"_

Before she could finish her sentence there was a strong noise and Elle looked surprised at the car's window.

" Hey Elle, Is everything okay in there? " A man with horned-rimmed glasses asked her. " Yeah, Everything is just fine." She said, turning off the radio and getting out of the car.

"Okay…" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Well there is a job for you, we got a dangerous guy and you will make sure he won't escape. " He said, as the two entered the building.

" Really? Geez I'm _so_ exited to be a nanny again !" She said sarcastically. They entered in the _real_ company and walked to the front of the guy's cell.

" Well, here is you baby." He said. Elle's eyes widened, she shuddered and involuntarily let out a few jolts through her fingertips when she saw who _the guy_ was.

" Oh shit."

_______________________________________

.

**Well , do you guys want more ? reviews keep me writing ! … And by the way, this Eden have long hair, because I think she is sooo cute with it ! =]** **I repeat, reviews keep me writing o/ bye bye guys :]**


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, i really don't know how school works on United States, so don't blame me if theres some error related to this, just ignore :D Sorry it took so long but Black Star ( my pc and yes Black star its the name xD )was with an annoying virus, and I had bad grades, and I had to write this on Wordpad ¬¬ This chapter was a little difficult for me to write because i just don't know when to use had, has -.- i know, that's ridiculous. _

_._

.

.

_________________________ **Chapter 4 - Turn and Face the Feelings**

.

Elle took a deep breath, the guy from that school was there, in front of her, sedated. She turned to face Noah, who was looking at her with a serious expression.

" What ? " She asked nervously.

Before Noah could respond, the door opened and a tall man, with big glasses and a old suit appeared. He had a neutral expression on his face and walked slowly in Elle's and Noah's direction, soon Eden entered the place with a pissed expression and crossed her arms leaning onto the side of the wall.

" Change of plans, Eden will be the one taking care of Sylar. Elle you're going to school tomorrow, there's a boy who apparently can fly, you'll confirm and if he really can, Noah and The Haitian are gonna take care of the rest ."

" Really? YES ! "Elle clapped her hands together and made a high five in the air, little sparks flew from her body while she hugged her father hard.

" Thank you so much daddy ! " She said happily, she had never been on High School. _This was going to be so fun !_

"Okay okay Elle, but remember, this is a mission and... "

" Relax daddy.. I'll be good I promess ! " Elle said, she turned to look at Eden who had a little smile on her face and hugged her too.

" Why can't Eden do this mission ? She could get the answer in one day." Noah asked, he didn't seem too happy with the news. Elle looked up at her father and so did Eden, coming back with the pissed expression.

" Because Eden doesn't look like a High School teenager, besides I want her here when Sylar wakes up. " Bob said and looked down at Elle. " Now go take a shower and sleep kid, you have a big day tomorrow. " He said with an almost smile and caressed Elle's head, then looked one last time to Noah and leaved the place, soon followed by a petite shining blond.

--------------

.

" Claire...Claire honey wake up. " Claire's eyes opened slowly, her face bathed in sunlight from the open window. " No... " She mumbled and closed her eyes again. She didn't wanted to wake up, she felt tired, and she wasn't on the mood to stand skank cheerleaders and boring classes today.

" Honey wake up..." Sandra insisted. Claire gave up and sat on the bed. " Okay mom... I'm up. " She said, getting up. Sandra gave her a smile and closed the door.

Just a few more months... She tought, entering the bathroom. Every day she had to do the same things, talk the same things, be the same fucking naive cheerleader to make her parents happy while in fact she wanted to go away, far away, be another person, forget everything and everyone she met here. Specially after last night. When she discovered the most important person of her life didn't remember her anymore, and had probably saved her because of it. _If she only remembered who I am... _She shook this toughts out o her head. _Stop It._

She took a shower and got dressed, ate her breakfast and before her mom could say or ask her for anything she got her father's car and started driving it to school. She turned on the radio , but turned it off with a sad smile as soon as the cd started to play Thunder, by Boys like Girls. _Stop thinking about this, you made your decision._ She kept telling herself.

She she parked her car, and got out with her backpack, slowly walking through the halls to her locker, when Zack appeared and happily saying Hi to Claire before opening his locker and throwing books inside.

" So did you heard the news ? "

" No...What is it ? " Claire asked without a bit of enthusiasm. This wasn't her day.

" There's a new girl from New York coming today, people are saying she's tottaly hot ! " He said exited.

" Really ?" She asked now looking at him.

" Yeah, and she's in some of my classes, and yours too. " Zack was clearly dying to know the new girl, with his eyes darting through the halls, searching.

"Wait, how do you know that ? " She asked laughing and raising an eyebrow.

" Well, I know someone .... Look, it must be her. " He said . Claire turned around to see the new girl, and her mouth dropped in surprise.

There she was, the girl everyone was talking about, everyone was looking at her too. Appreciatively. She was walking in what seemed to be slow motion,wind slowly whipping through her blond curls, her eyes sparkling softly and a smile in her face, knowing she was the center of attention. Claire's eyes darted from her face to her body, appreciating how her tigh jeans, and shiny blue t-shit fit perfectly with her curves. Claire kept staring until a guy walk to Elle and offer a tour through the school on lunch time. Then her body came up with a extremelly high dose of jealousy and she looked away.

" Damn, West is already flirting with her ! " Zack said annoyed.

" Yeah... " Claire said trying to concentrate in something else than Elle and_ West_, luckily the school's bell saved her from having to talk with her interior thoughts , she moved position to leave and she looked again to Elle, and to her surprise, she was looking directly at her.

------------------

Elle was smirking at how easy this would be, the didn't even had to flirt with the maybe-flying boy ! _He is not that bad..._ _I'll ask dad if i can stay with him._ She tought, the bell rang interrupting her thoughts, and her blue eyes slowly drifted from West to a girl, with intense green eyes in her direction, and suddenly she couln't look away. _This is the girl i saved yesterday... __She's so..._ Elle's stomach fluttered, her palms were suddenly sweaty and the air stuck in her gut, and the girl was staring intensely at her. As the two kept like this, the hall was getting empty, and even Zack and the maybe-flying boy took off, Claire was the one who broke the spell.

" So... Thank you for yesterday. " She said nervously and closing her locker with a little more force than was intended.

Elle smiled ,put her hands on her pockets and walked until she was in front of her. " Don't worry about it. What's you name by the way ? " She asked interest clear in her voice.

Claire's eyes saddened as she spoke. " Claire. " She said with a little smile.

Elle noticed that and remembered Claire knew hers already, and the strange memory she had last night. " Do we...know each other ? " She asked now holding Claire's shoulder softly. The air grow thick with, the tension rising as Claire's body realized how close they were and here eyes involuntarily looked to Elle's mouth. Elle's hand travelled to the side of Claire's face and released a single spark to Claire's cheek. " Tell me. "

" Well, we were.... We used to...I... " She was a loss of words, maybe she shoudn't tell her, ignore her and everything that happened, but maybe they could start again, without anything getting in the way. _Maybe..._ It was hard to maintain her selfcontrol, witch was hard with Elle touching her face and their bodies close, she gasped and looked Elle straight in the eye and let her emotions talk louder. She kissed her.

Elle was shocked at the attitude, but the head spinning feel of the younger girl's lips against hers made her forget about everything, she closed her wide eyes and surrendered to the kiss, so familiar it was intoxicating, soft and urgent at the same time. She wrapped her arms around Claire's waist as she flicked her tongue over the younger girls bottom lip and pushed her against her locker.

Claire mind was at a high state of euphoria, her body reacting eagerly at the fact that they were so close. She was in another reality, one that only she and Elle existed and nothing more, and they had never been apart. She felt the desire rising up stronger in her body and she couldn't control her hands as she felt Elle covering her neck with kisses. " Ah. "

Suddenly Claire's cell phone started ringing, making Elle stop kissing her neck and step back. She cursed the one who dared to call in this precious moment and got it from her pocket looking at it.

" Why aren't you in class ? Hurry Up ! - Zack."

While Claire was looking at her phone and wrote something, several questions passed through Elle's head._ What was that? What I....She...The way it felt... _She was confused, She apparently knew Claire, and they had some kind of connection, but she didn't remember anything... She needed to think, to understand why this kiss messed so much with her insides.

Claire hung up her cell phone and stared at Elle, she tried to say something but the words just didn't came out, she wanted to say everything, explain why she kissed her, how she felt but she didn't, for some kind of reason her mouth stayed closed.

" I... I'll see you later." Elle spoke quickly with a confused and nervous expression, and turned around, she almost ran to her classroom, looking at her one more time before disapearing from Claire's view.

Claire kept looking dumbly at the empty hall for a few more minutes and received another message.

" Serious... What are U doing???? Zack."

She smiled. _If only he knew..._ She thought about minutes earlier, their kiss...Maybe they still had a chance, the way Elle kissed her, showed that she felt something towards Claire, but she ran away, that could be a bad sign. She sighed then went to her class, unaware of a thin figure watching her from far away.

--------

Sorry about the ortography errors...But Review if you made it so far :D I helps my auto estimee o/ Really, Oh I almost forgot , i made a little video on youtube about Heroes, it's not _that_ good but you guys can check it out :D http://www. youtube. com / watch?v=bxB3muulLy8 Bye Bye guys :)


End file.
